


Unprofessional Conduct

by GatewayGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Fic, Bondage, D/s, F/M, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-19
Updated: 2011-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatewayGirl/pseuds/GatewayGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shacklebolt sends Tonks to investigate Percy, she becomes more personally involved than is proper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprofessional Conduct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violet_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_quill/gifts).



> I wrote this for violet_quill as part of 2006 hp_springsmut rarepairs exchange.
> 
> Canon-compliancy: Half-Blood Prince

  
Unprofessional Conduct   


 

"I don't want to bring him up at the Order meeting if he might be a Ministry plant," Kingsley Shacklebolt said grimly. "He's caused his family enough heartache."

Tonks couldn't disagree with that; she was rather closer to the Weasleys than Kingsley was, and she knew how each of them felt about Percy, from anger to anguish. Still, she was hopeful. She had watched, mindful of the potential, as his bearing in the Ministry corridors changed. He had remained outwardly loyal to Scrimgeour -- there was nothing in his behavior to displease his superior -- but the self-important smugness with which he had trod quickly through the corridors of the Ministry had changed to a grimmer, longer stride. She was almost certain he had become, as he claimed to Kingsley, genuinely disillusioned in face of the ineffectiveness of Ministry actions against Voldemort.

She readily agreed to tail Percy for the next week, possibly longer, to observe his behavior and contacts, and Kingsley promised to arrange her work schedule to cover for the necessary time. Preparation was simple: she settled on a new form that was comfortable, but not recognizably her own, renewed her defenses against certain spells, and cast a Telescopy charm on the drainpipe across the street from his flat, so she could see into his near windows from the cafe downstairs, or after hours, from its storeroom. She found herself smiling every time she saw Percy look weary or discouraged, and started her assignment with enthusiasm.

By the end of the first day, she was bored. By the end of the second, she felt sorry for Percy, who appeared to have no friends or activities outside of work. She would not have wanted to live in such solitude herself, and she was certain it must be much worse for someone who grew up with a large family.

 

Tonks was not surprised when Percy stopped for a drink on his way home from work on Friday, two hours after most people in his office had left. Indeed, she growled when he continued on to his empty flat after a single beer. She settled herself in the cafe with the viewer for the Telescopy charm tucked inside her book. Taking a sip of her giant cappuccino, she steeled herself for another evening of watching Percy make tiny little comments in thick Ministry reports. Instead, he disappeared into his bedroom, which she could not see from the drainpipe. She wondered if he'd gone to bed, but decided she should check every few minutes. In her boredom, she almost missed his re-emergence -- and re-emergence it was, as dramatic as a butterfly issuing from a chrysalis.

He had changed his dull formal robes for clothes that were not only Muggle-styled but far from conservative: tight, slick trousers with a blue shimmer laid into the black fabric, and a sheer silver shirt that showed straps of black leather crossed over his chest in an X. In his flat, he nervously shrugged a plain black overcoat over the ensemble, and then stepped outside.

 

Tonks followed him, staying well back despite her changed appearance, across town to an active, rowdy Muggle neighborhood. The destination made sense, she decided -- if an uptight Ministry insider was working off some stress, he would want to do so where he ran little chance of being recognized. Of course, the subterfuge could also mean that he was meeting a contact, after all. She frowned to herself as Percy approached the crowded open door of a dance club. _I can't see one of Voldemort's blood-proud followers sullying themselves by using this as a meeting place._

She had a little trouble at the door. The man guarding it said she didn't meet dress code, and it took her a shocked minute of staring at the people who were going inside -- in leather and latex and vinyl, in sheer shirts or no shirts, in tiny shoes with long, thin, heels and big thick boots that ended half-way up the thigh -- to make the leap to the obvious conclusion that her clothes were too _normal._ Shrugging off her plain jacket, she cast a quick Confundus charm on the bouncer. Whatever he saw was apparently sufficient to get her inside.

Several minutes later, after she had used the privacy of a smelly staircase to transfigure her shirt into a sleek leather halter and shorten her skirt by a foot. Unwilling to strain her bad sense of balance, she settled for an Illusion charm on her footwear, so that her comfortable walking shoes merely _appeared_ to be something far less practical. That sorted, she began to explore. Although she was scanning the chaos for Percy, the clothing was distracting, and she'd seen three same-sex couples before she thought anything of it. _Percy's in a gay club?_ She felt let down, somehow. A more thorough census of couples and groups, however, showed all combinations. Sexuality seemed to be secondary to fetish, which was definitely a defining characteristic.

Just as she concluded this, she spotted Percy at the bar nearby. He had checked his coat. His clothing, which seemed so extreme for Percy, also seemed quite mild for the venue. She was still trying to decide what she thought of it when he began to walk around the edge of the dance floor. Now that he was in the club, Percy moved differently. He still had a nervous energy, but he contained it in a delicate tension that gave him an aura of prey. Tonks couldn't decide if it was more sexy or frightening. It gave her the feeling that she should take him home before he caught the attention of someone dangerous.

 _He's a big boy, Tonks,_ she scolded herself. _He's nearly your age, and he's been on his own for two years, now. Besides,_ she realized glumly, as a rather burly man with a wide, flat flogger hanging from his belt looked Percy up and down, _I need to see if he meets someone._

She loitered by the wall, fretting and occasionally turning away from someone's attempt to catch her eye. The third man who tried leaned close enough that she was preparing to punch him, but he merely shouted, not unkindly: "If it's the one over there you want, maybe you should go ask him."

Percy, perhaps on a signal or perhaps just from restlessness, moved for the stairs, and Tonks followed. If he didn't meet up with anyone soon, she decided, she'd just _ask_ him if he was waiting for someone. That was a normal enough question, right? If he wasn't, going home with him wouldn't hurt anything. And there was no way he could recognize her with the changes she'd made to her body.

 

"Hi."

The roof was quiet. Percy, who had been leaning over the parapet, turned. The city lights glimmered behind him.

"Um, hi."

Tonks was fairly certain there was a couple doing something on the other side of the planter, but the roof, sparsely lit by strings of blue fairy lights, gave an illusion of privacy. She moved closer, intrigued by how this young man was and was not the Percy she saw every day, in passing.

"I.... Are you waiting for someone?"

Percy licked his lips nervously. She wondered if he had also noticed how she had watched him. She was afraid he might have got the wrong idea -- except, she decided, noticing suddenly how her body was thrumming with barely held tension, maybe it wasn't wrong at all.

"No," he said quickly. "Er, I mean...." He took a quick step towards her. "I might be."

Tonks wasn't sure where to go from here. She'd been picked up in pubs, a few times, but after an evening of drinks and darts, and at least once it was someone she'd been dancing around for weeks. She'd never done the asking herself, and it was clear Percy wasn't going to be much help on the aggression front.

"So." She'd taken a step of her own, but they were still two yards apart. Percy was looking hopeful, and more than a little vulnerable, in his half-dressed state. She might never have taken charge of things in a social context, Tonks realized, but she _was_ an Auror. She knew damn well how to tell people to do things. She straightened slightly, shifting almost seamlessly into a work persona.

"Perhaps you'd better decide." She let her attention flick visibly down him, pausing at that veiled harness, and then lower. "Or I might decide for you."

She could hear his breath go ragged and quick, and the heat threatening her face moved instead to her groin.

"Just ...." Percy looked mortified, but it suited him. "I like being tied up," he volunteered. A red flush darkened his freckled cheeks. "That is -- I suppose you can tell." He gestured vaguely to his chest, where leather straps met in an O-ring. "I'm not -- I'm not very hard core. I mean, you know, you might want someone else if you want to do much more." He swallowed. "I can enjoy a little flogging, but --" He stopped abruptly, the blush intensifying. "God, I'm bad at this." He took a step back. "I'll ... I'll go away."

Tonks, whose brain had stalled on the thought _Percy Weasley wants me to tie him up,_ lurched forward, bruising herself on the edge of another planter. "No!" She caught herself and made her voice stronger and less desperate. "I mean, not without me, you don't." Deliberately, she slipped a hand inside his shirt and curled it through one of the chest straps, pushing down the part of her brain that was squealing _you can't do that!_ "Take me home." She took a steadying breath, recovering the remnants of her authority. "I won't hurt you."

 

Percy assumed she was a Muggle, and she didn't disillusion him, though she did surreptitiously strengthen her protections against Obliviation and secret her wand in her inner jacket pocket while he was waiting for his coat. They took the Tube back to his neighborhood. The lack of words between them while they traveled was more than made up for in nervous glances. By the time they switched lines at Leicester Square, she could feel her knickers moving slickly against her as she walked. Despite her excitement at the prospect of binding him for sex, she felt an almost equal trepidation about it. She wasn't used to men who wanted to be restrained, and hoped she didn't disappoint him.

 

Once they started, it was easy. He had brown leather straps -- reins, she thought -- laid out neatly across the white coverlet on his bed. She walked forwards and ran her hand down one.

"What an orderly young man you are." She was afraid of the words as they left her mouth, but his only response was a shiver of eagerness. More confident, she picked up one of the straps and gestured to him. "Come here."

Obediently, he came and stood in front of her, and she felt her cunt pulse in response. "Take off your shirt."

When the harness he wore was uncovered, she examined the construction. The lower straps attached to a wide belt, and the upper ones to padded rings at his shoulders. The back matched the front.

"Hm." She ran her fingers along the edge of one strap, letting her knuckles brush along pale freckled skin. A blush was creeping down his neck, but his breathing was fast and shallow. Tonks took the strap (she was sure it was a rein -- it was obviously designed to be doubled over and hooked to itself) and fastened it one side of the ring. "So well prepared. Do you do this often?

The blush intensified. "Actually, I, er...."

Her predatory purr dissolved into a giggle. "S'okay. Me too. Tell me if anything I do bothers you, okay?"

He looked taken aback, but nodded. After a moment, he smiled shyly, and she thought it was the sweetest expression she'd ever seen on him. "I will."

"Good," she said soothingly. She wanted to say "boy", but she thought Percy Weasley wouldn't appreciate that. She tugged him back towards the bed. "Come here."

She was certain she'd trip, but there was nothing to trip on. She suspected the carpet, perfectly aligned with the floorboards as it was, was held in place with a charm, so that even the fringe was unable to fold behind her foot. Percy joined her on it, and then glanced at the bed. "Should I...?"

She tsked at him. "Wait." She threaded her end of the rein behind the side rail and up on the outside, so she could pull him down with it. When she straightened, she reached out to stroke the side of his face, turning it toward her. "What shall I call you?"

"Perry," came the quick answer. "Er ... or whatever you want."

One of the first things she had learned in criminal investigation was how little the average person changes when creating a false name. Desperate to hide her smile, she did the first thing she could think of; she kissed him.

His hesitation was only momentary; in a breath his lips softened under hers, pressing back gently. She was glad his hands were free when he brought them up and to the bare strip of her back; for her part, she wrapped the end of the rein around him, pulling it against him. Breathless and elated she moved her mouth away.

"You like that, don't you? Harness leather across your soft skin? Someone making you do what you want to do anyway?" As she spoke, she fumbled a second rein on the ring, across from the first. "On the bed. Lie on your back."

It took only a minute to tie off the first rein. She then crawled over him, making him twist and whimper, to secure the second rein under the rail on that side. The ties left him about a foot of slack, side to side. He twisted, testing it.

"Don't do that," she chided, pushing down on his chest. "You wouldn't want to get away."

He gave her a haughty look of the sort that had made every departmental assistant in the Ministry hate him. "I would assume you can tie knots a _bit_ better than that." Then, all of a sudden, he smiled, and she loved it.

"And you'd be right." She straddled him, the short skirt riding up to her thighs, and pressed down against his thin trousers, wriggling until the hard ridge of his erection was perfectly seated between the lips of her cunt. She was certain she was wet straight through her knickers.

"Oh...." She moaned, then picked up a third rein and forced herself to shift down his legs. "I shouldn't get distracted. Plenty of time to enjoy you."

Percy gave a slight cry at that, and for a moment she wondered if he'd come just from the words, but he hadn't. She played the strap across her lips, watching his excited face. "Tell me what you like."

"I ..." He reddened yet further. "This," he squeaked.

"Oh, no," she chided. "Tell me real things." She nipped at the strap. It tasted like his eagerness. "Where do you want this, for example?"

"Oh! I ... I have ankle straps on. Under the trousers." His skin was burning crimson, and she had to stop herself from rutting against his leg.

"Oh?"

She went to an ankle, and slipped a hand up the leg of his trousers. An inch above the innocuous black dress shoe, she felt a wide strap of leather, with a ring embedded above the buckle. She thought it was also some item of horse tack.

"Do you have an equestrian fetish?" She tugged on the ring as she spoke, and he gasped.

"No, just -- it's convenient, and not -- they just think I have horses, you know. I don't have to go anywhere ... like that."

She had a brief urge, quickly quashed, to confess that she was a witch, just so she could leave him half-dressed, attach the reins, and use a Displacement charm to undress him later despite the bindings. She couldn't. She needed to maintain the deception of being a Muggle, or he would be on his guard with her. She felt a flash of guilt at the thought that he would never do this with someone he knew knew him.

 _But maybe he should. I'll tell him when I can. I haven't even got him undressed and I know I'll want him again._

Licking her lips, she undid his flies and slid down the trousers. She could think about _next time_ after this one. "Lift your hips."

Once he was secured him to the bed at the ankles, she began to touch him, first with her fingers, and then with lips and tongue. She discovered he was ticklish just at the base of his rib cage and teased, careful not to keep going for long enough to strain his breathing. A few inches from the leaking tip of his cock, she teased in another way, licking and sucking at the skin at the top of his thighs, moving from one side to another so that even her necklace did not brush his erection.

"Please," he begged.

Tonks lifted her head and licked her lips at him. "Please what?"

He looked terrified. "Please," he said hesitantly, "more."

"More of this?" Cheekily, she nibbled at his hip.

"If ... if you don't want to...."

She laughed. "I just want you to _say_ it. Go on -- I won't tell."

He cringed slightly. "Do that to my penis?" he said tentatively. He looked a little bolder. "Please?"

She snorted in amusement. _Trust Percy Weasley to say "penis" even in bed. Still, this is the most informal I've ever seen him._ "Finally!" With an eager little pounce, she took his cock in her mouth.

For all that she enjoyed the smooth slide along the roof of her mouth and the unabashedly undignified noises he made, she was unwilling to let him come that way and leave her relying on his knowing more practiced methods to satisfy her. She soon changed to riding him, and lost interest in making him say actual words, much less sentences.

After minutes of lying, sated, on top of Percy, stealing kisses in between lengthening breaths, Tonks noticed he was starting to shift uncomfortably in his restraints. Tenderly, she released him, undoing each strap, one by one, and then unbuckling the belt of his harness and sliding it gently off of him. He sighed contentedly, and when she lay down beside him, he snuggled close.

"I want --" His eyes opened and his words stopped in an obvious surge of fear.

"Want what?"

"Sleep with me."

She didn't think that had been what he had intended to stay. She also knew she couldn't do even that -- she was too likely to change details of her form while dreaming.

"I'll stay for a while. I work early, though."

"On Saturday?"

"Yeah." She put a leg over his hips and pulled him closer in. "No worries. Sleep."

 

Percy slept soundly. Pushing down slight feelings of guilt, Tonks rose when his breathing deepened and created a portkey into his bedroom closet. It was, fortunately, neat enough that there would be room to appear, and the device would allow her to come back later and search the room for suspicious correspondence. If he were planning to betray the Order of the Phoenix, a path into his flat was good insurance, she knew, but she did feel like she was taking advantage of innocence. She took one last look at Percy, half-curled in his rumpled bed, one arm thrown over the extra pillow, and let herself out.

 

Tonks left out the more intimate encounter when she gave Kingsley her report, but gave her real conclusions: Percy's ordered life had not given her sufficient information for him to evaluate his sincerity. Together, they decided that she should follow him for another week. All through it, she found herself eagerly waiting for Friday.

 

She was actually dressed for the club, this week, even risking high-heeled shoes, but she did not approach Percy immediately. He was more actively looking than he had been the week before, and she hoped he was looking for her. In her heart, she knew she would let him see her soon, but for now, she lingered in the background, obscured by a subtle Notice-Not charm.

As she wondered about Percy's intentions, she saw someone else approach him. That wasn't surprising -- a couple of people already had -- but this time, rather than politely glancing away, he shrank back.

The newcomer was lean and covered, head to neck, in black. From the long legs and narrow hips, held in tight, supple black leather, Tonks guessed it was a man, but she could not be sure from the back. He wore a billowing black silk shirt with a high collar, and his glossy hair fell straight over the back of it. It was dark, and the shifting club lights reflected off of it.

Percy backed up another step and was at the wall. The man moved quickly, trapping him against it, and the motion turned him so that Tonks caught a glimpse of a familiar profile: It was Severus Snape.

The sight raised immediate and contradictory feelings. First, and quite simply, came hatred and anger, coupled with _I must rescue Percy._ Next came the sinking feeling that Percy was in league with Voldemort's forces, after all, just like Snape had been. Granted, Percy looked about as pleased to see their former professor as she was herself, but that didn't mean he hadn't agreed to meet a representative here. Under all this, so illogically that it nearly made her giggle, was the feeling of order that came from the presence of a professor.

Slowly, she got her impulses under control. She could attempt to capture Severus Snape single-handed, but she was unlikely to be successful in the middle of a crowded, dimly-lit Muggle establishment. She would need to be subtle, and he was likely to apparate out unharmed, leaving her calling in Obliviators and staving off criticisms from her superiors. On the other hand, if she let him be, but got close enough to eavesdrop, she had a good chance to determine Percy's loyalties ... and possibly even gain some information that would allow them to capture Snape later.

She eased closer and to the side, trying to get to where she could see both their faces. As Percy nodded, the motion almost enough to make her sob, she caught sight of an object in Snape's hand -- a long, thin, switch that she was almost certain was a glamoured wand. In a wave of combined terror and relief, she realized that Percy's acquiescence, whatever it was to, may not have been willing.

They were moving away from her and towards the door. Tonks followed, irritated by the wasted concentration she needed to put into not falling in her fancy shoes. She lingered in the shadow of the stairs as they got their coats, and followed without her own. Percy and Snape were just turning into an alley. She wasn't surprised that it was empty when she reached it.

If they had Apparated to some place that Snape knew, there was no way for her to follow. Her only chance was that they had gone to Percy's flat. She decided to go there next. If they were in the flat, she would watch them, and if they were not, she would wait for Percy's return.

Her clothing was not inconspicuous, and she hurried back for her coat before leaving again. This time, she apparated to the alley across from Percy's flat. The street was full of normal noises. A customer left the cafe with a steaming paper cup, leaving the scent of coffee in his wake as Tonks leaned back against the wall and fumbled the viewer from her pocket. From the vantage point of the drainpipe, she saw the door to Percy's flat open, and Percy stumble inside. Snape was a step behind him, with Percy's arm in a tight grip. His wand -- clearly a wand now -- was trained on Percy's chest. _Professional,_ she thought hysterically _\-- a much safer target than the face._ Percy dismayed her. She might ascribe his pink cheeks and wide eyes to terror and indignation, but she was afraid she recognized the slight parting of his lips. He might not be willing to have Snape in his flat, but he was _excited_ by it.

She watched Snape step closer -- too close -- if Percy had had the training and inclination he might have been able to disarm him -- and lean in to speak. Tonks knew she needed to hear what they were saying. When Snape prodded Percy towards the bedroom, she made a decision. She used the portkey.

 

Tonks barely had time to catch herself on the wall, and was still teetering precariously when the doorknob turned and voices and footsteps entered the room.

"You may not like this in the practical sense," Snape was sneering, "but in more visceral terms, I believe it was precisely what you were looking for."

"For your information, I met a nice girl --" Percy stumbled backwards at a push from Snape. Through the louvered blinds of the closet door, Tonks could just see Snape's hand descend on the reins that were again laid out on the bed. He brought one up and stroked it across Percy's wrist. Percy made an eager sound, and then flinched.

"A _very_ nice girl, I see," Snape answered, amused. He flicked his wand quickly at the bed, and two of the reins snaked under the collar of Percy's shirt and fastened themselves to the shoulder loops of his harness.

"What are you --" Percy squeaked as he was yanked back onto the bed, where the reins fastened themselves to the posts of the headboard. "You won't get away with this!" Percy insisted. Tonks didn't think he sounded terribly sincere about it. "I've been in communication with Shacklebolt. If I disappear, he'll suspect foul play."

"Don't be an idiot! You won't disappear. I have no intention to harm you in any way." As he spoke, Snape fastened the end of a third rein back on itself, still empty, and began to thread the far end of the rein back through the loop.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a collar and leash, of course. I think you need a firmer hand."

Percy sputtered, but his hips rose, expressing his body's independent approval of this idea. Snape licked his thin lips as he dropped the leather noose over Percy's head. "There." Stepping back, he fired a charm at the noose, and remembering her duty, Tonks sent an identifying charm after his, afraid that Snape was establishing a more than sexual control. To her surprise, he had merely used a standard safety charm that would prevent the loop from constricting tightly enough to strangle.

Snape leaned against the bureau. "Take your clothes off."

Percy, visibly struggling with his desire to do just that, balled his hands into fists. "You killed Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore, as he _told_ me repeatedly and firmly, was expendable. I followed his orders, as I have always done. Now take your clothes off."

Tonks was so shocked by this bold claim that she missed Percy's hands rising to his collar and beginning at the buttons of his shirt. It wasn't until Snape, with an impatient sniff, stepped closer and yanked it open that she saw he was obeying.

As if brought back to reality by the motion, Percy stopped, frayed gauze hanging open over a familiar leather harness. "I don't believe you."

"Believe me or not, as you wish," Snape hissed. His hand, with quick, dangerous grace, pushed the fabric open and descended to grip the front of Percy's trousers. Percy's head fell back. Tonks could hear his harsh panting from here. "I have messages for you, for Shacklebolt ... but why not amuse us both while I deliver them? It seems only fair, as I disrupted your evening." The mockery of politeness in his voice was sharp as thorns, but his wand hand tugged on the leash, while his free hand gripped and closed over Percy's still-covered cock.

Percy squirmed so beautifully that Tonks wouldn't have stopped this even if there was no chance of getting information. As long as he was enjoying it, she decided, she would wait. She didn't want to think what she would do if he stopped enjoying it while she _was_ getting information. Her hand had already dipped below her skirt and come up to slide lightly along the center of her knickers.

"Tell me you like this."

"I ... yes."

"Do as I say!"

"I ... I like this. Sir."

"Like what?"

"Like your hand there."

The hand stopped. "And?" Snape hissed dangerously.

"The -- the thing around my neck and -- well, I would, if you weren't a murderer and an enemy!"

The free end of the rein came down on Percy's thigh with a sharp crack. "He told me to do it!"

There was real anger in Snape's voice -- anger and not a little petulance -- and Tonks did not think the blow had been meant to please. Snape was standing a step away now, panting. He had ceased to touch Percy.

"Be reasonable!" Percy snapped back. "Why should I believe such a ludicrous story?"

Snape recovered.

"Don't expect me to take Veritaserum, Mr. Weasley. I'm certain you wouldn't restrain yourself to questions I'm willing to answer." He came back, and ran one finger up the center of the thigh he had struck. "Now, I am going to tell you things, and if you have any sense, which you may not, you will relay them to Auror Shacklebolt, or to Professor McGonagall. You have no choice in that." He brought one leg up on the bed and pulled on the noose, forcing Percy's head up. Tonks bit her lip and reminded herself of the safety charm.

"You _do_ have a choice in this. I can tell you quickly and get out, or I can continue to make it entertaining. I'm not expected anywhere for hours, and I know you live alone. So tell me -- " Slit-eyed and dangerous, Snape leaned over the bed. "Make up your mind, Percival Weasley. Do you want me to _touch_ you, or do you not?"

Tonks held her breath.

"Touch...." Percy moaned and the rein eased. He dropped his head back to the pillow. "Touch me, please. Everywhere."

Long fingers slid into his trousers and moved inside until Percy's hips began to rise, demanding more.

"And what will you do for me?"

"Anything!" Percy froze. "Well, in bed, that is," he added hastily, sounding almost prissy again.

A quick snort served Snape for a laugh. He took his hand away. "Resume undressing."

Although Percy's hands were free, he couldn't lift his shoulders more than a few inches, and once he had undone his trousers, he couldn't push them down his thighs. At a mocking exhortation from Snape, he finally curled his legs up above his body. Snape prowled around the end of the bed to appreciate the view of Percy's arse, and for the first time, began restlessly to touch himself. His hands did not so much caress his still-covered body as pluck at it, quickly and a little roughly. Tonks ground against her hand as she watched his color rise.

"Is that acceptable, sir?" Percy had freed himself of the last sock, and now lay on the bed in nothing but his harness, one leg falling to the side. He looked deliciously debauched, and Tonks was not surprised that Snape licked his lips while he looked at him.

"Acceptable." With a twisting stroke of his wand, Snape stood naked in an instant. He had a better body that Tonks would have expected -- upright and lean, with wiry muscle in the shoulders and arms. His cock stood out straight and long from glossy black curls.

"Please," Percy said, reaching for him.

"Please what?" Snape taunted. "I'm afraid you'll need to be more explicit, if you want to get anything out of this."

"Please come here." Percy twisted in frustration as Snape came and stood by the headboard, just out of reach. " _Here._ Kneel over my chest."

Snape came and knelt just over Percy's ribs, and Percy curled his shoulders up as far as he could, straining to get his mouth to that cock. It was too far; his extended tongue just grazed the tip. Tonks had to bite on and suck at a knuckle to keep from whimpering in an echo of his need. She wanted desperately to see him take that dark head into his mouth.

Severus reached down and pulled at Percy's nipples, slower and more deliberately than he had at his own.

"The message is this: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is feeling the Potter boy's successes -- feeling them painfully."

Percy froze, trying to focus with glazed eyes. Tonks filed the information carefully into her mind, but did not stop either her sucking or the rhythmic pushes of her mound against the side of her hand. Her skirt was pushed fully up to her waist, now. Every time Severus finished a sentence, she curled her fingers to dip them into her cunt.

"My advice -- not that I expect he'll take it -- is that he make the next two moves together. Tell him that; he'll know what I mean."

 _But we can't tell him,_ Tonks thought. _No one can find him._

"Because of this, my lord feels the situation is urgent. He plans to move against the Order, and has come by a way to get a weapon into its headquarters, even without knowing its location. They must not meet there. It is no longer safe."

"I won't tell them."

"Yes you _will."_ Snape shifted forward, giving Percy a chance at access. It wasn't enough. _"Think,_ boy. If you do, and I lied, what harm could come of that?" He flicked his wand forward, and the reins snaked loose of the headboard, freeing Percy to move. They trailed down his shoulder blades as he curled up to reach. "But the danger is real. If you don't tell Kingsley or McGonagall, people _will_ die."

"Tell," Percy panted, and tugged Snape forward. Moaning, Tonks twisted a little too hard. She felt herself begin to go down and reached out desperately, hoping to stop her fall. She caught on to something, but it fell over with a clatter and she went with it, landing on the ground in a pile of shoes and boots and hats, as Snape, in the room outside, shouted to Percy to stay back. Her wand had gone flying. She groped around in the mess, trying to find it.

The closet door crashed open. In a moment, Tonks had been hauled up by her wrists and pinned against the back wall. The point of Snape's wand was pressing into her throat, and his face was distorted with fury. Tonks stared back at him in horror. _I have not used this form before, I have not used this form before, he can't know it's me.... Oh god, don't look in my head, don't look...._

"What!" From the bed, Percy was peering past Snape. His eyebrows came down. "That's the girl I was with last week!"

"I ..." Tonks thought fast. "I thought I'd surprise you, Perry, but I hadn't expected you to have company, and --" _And the way my skirt was rucked up nearly to my waist gives you a good idea how much I liked it._ "It was presumptuous of me," she said stiffly. "I apologize. May I go? I don't have any idea what game you were playing and I don't care." She wanted desperately to smooth down the series of wrinkles in the front of her skirt, but Snape had her arms pinned above her head. He was stronger than she ever would have suspected, and standing sideways in a way that protected his groin.

Not looking away from her, he spoke to Percy.

"Come here, Weasley."

"You're not going to hurt her, are you? I mean -- I think she's a Muggle. She probably just thinks --"

"Enough." Tonks quailed at the sound of Snape's derisive voice. "Come _here._ And no -- I won't hurt her if that would offend your delicate sensibilities."

"So, what do I ...?"

Percy was just at Snape's shoulder. Snape's hips rolled forward with shocking sensuality as his voice dropped to a low purr. "See if she's as wet as she smells."

When Percy didn't move, Snape growled slightly and yanked Tonks's arms up tighter. "Do it!"

Percy was looking desperately at Tonks. She could see his dismay and guessed she knew its cause: Percy liked being told what to do, and liked touching her, but he wasn't the sort to cooperate with a rape.

"Well?" she offered, tossing her head back as much as she could without banging it into the wall. "Don't you want to know?"

He took an uncertain step forward, so she gave him an encouraging, sultry look.

"You looked so hot, Perry, pulled back against the headboard like that, straining to get your mouth on him."

Snape hissed softly, his hips shifting again, though he still stood clear of her. "Oh, this one talks."

"Yes, she...." Percy couldn't finish the sentence. He pushed under Snape's arms to kiss her, and she moaned and pushed up against him. His hand reached down her leg and his mouth went to her ear. As his fingers were working back up under her skirt, he whispered:

"If you want out, knee me; I'll fall on him."

She shook her head free and caught at his mouth, pushing down against his fingers.

"Circe -- she's soaked, sir." Fingertips trailed appreciatively over her cunt and teased wetness further up. Tonks forced her eyes open to see Snape's sneer. _Who knew that could be so hot?_

"Want to join in the game, last week's girl?"

She nodded, wordless.

"Here's how it goes," Snape said, his voice a bit ragged. "I'm a spy, and he's a government employee who doesn't quite trust me. You are ..." He thought for a moment. "His girlfriend. You hid in his room because you thought he might be having an affair."

"Don't bother with that," Percy interrupted. "I don't want to --" He stepped abruptly back from Tonks, his eyes wide. "Just -- I need to _do_ something."

Tonks looked at Severus. For a moment, their eyes met in a disturbing sense of connection.

"Of course you do," she said soothingly. Snape's hands released her, and he stepped back, smoothly capturing the rein that dangled from Percy's neck and one of the shoulder reins. Tonks stepped forward, and Percy, unthinking backed up. So did Snape, tugging Percy another step away.

"I think you should suck him," Tonks continued. "Doesn't he have a lovely prick, baby? I want to see it all wet from your mouth, your lips sliding over it ...."

Moaning, Percy sank slowly to his knees, and Snape set his feet wide.

"I see why you like her." In a quick motion, Snape let out slack on the rein, but then stepped over it where it rested on the floor, catching the strap under the arch of his boot. With a quick tug up, he drew Percy's head further down. "Well? Get to it."

With a strangled cry, Percy extended his tongue to Snape's cock, and then drew it into his mouth. His hands rose in jerky twitches before settling into restless playing with Snape's balls. Tonks heard a soft growl and was surprised to notice it had come from her.

 _I need to stay in control. If I have so much as a waver in my hair color, Snape will notice -- he'll guess! Or he'll do Legilimency and know._

A finger trailed along her cheek, and she looked up from Percy's enthusiastic work to find Snape watching her. He showed no sign of wanting to kiss, so she twisted and sucked his finger into her mouth. He let out a ragged breath as he drew the pad along her tongue.

"Stray girl. I'm not convinced you weren't robbing him, you know." He pushed his finger in more when she tried to release it. "Shh. I don't care." He drew it out slowly, then, and she closed her lips and eyes, feeling the wet skin dragging through her lips. "Have you ever put anything in a man's arse?" he asked softly. She froze. He began to pull off her shirt. "Come now. Answer."

"I ... um, once. But my own...." She stumbled over the words, reddening, and he smirked, enjoying her discomfort. His voice dropped further. "That will do. Kneel behind him and play with yourself. When your fingers are wet enough, I want you to slide one in him." He pushed down on her shoulder. "Now girl! Not next week."

 _Oh hell. There's another thing I never would have believed could be sexy._

Tonks went to her knees, legs spread, and watched Percy's mouth working on and off Snape's cock. When Percy tried to reach back for her, she moved his hand away.

"Not now. Concentrate on what you're doing."

It was no trouble at all to slide two fingers up her cunt, and they were slippery almost instantly. She switched to one just to get it coated on all sides, then leaned forward to kiss and suck at Percy's back while she slid the finger along his crack. He twitched in surprise. She found the entrance and pushed slightly.

"Oh yes." Snape was leaning forward, one hand resting on Percy's head. "A very eager girl, Weasley." Black eyes bored into Tonks. "Push in more."

 _Oh, interesting. His idea, but it looks like mine, so if Percy doesn't like it, I take the blame._ Tonks circled the tip of her finger. "You want more?"

Percy, his mouth still full of cock, nodded. Tonks moaned and pushed through the tight ring of muscle. "You're such a hot boy, doing that. I'm dripping down my legs, by now." He squirmed back against her, his head moving faster, and Snape hissed.

"He likes that. More."

She was in as far as she'd go. She was just pulling out, planning to push in again with two fingers, when Snape's wand tapped against her forearm.

"Continue."

She continued, pretending she didn't understand -- her forearm ... he was checking for a concealed Dark Mark. He wanted to know if she was a Death Eater. She was distracted from considering the implications by Percy, who had lifted his head from Snape's cock and arched back.

"Oh god, oh Merlin, oh! I've never -- that's --"

"Up on the bed!" Snape snarled. "Both of you!"

Tonks climbed up willingly, expecting they'd continue, but Snape pushed her on to her back.

"I'm fucking your pretty girlfriend," he informed Percy. "Just for a minute, than you can have her. Any objections?"

Percy, wide-eyed, stared as Snape crawled between Tonks's legs. He was trembling visibly. "No -- er, no objections. Yeah. F- Do that."

Snape's sneer was back. "Say it, Weasley."

"Say?" Percy was trying to sound confused, she thought, but it came out flustered.

"Tell me to _fuck_ her."

"I --" If Percy could have turned redder, Tonks suspected he would have. "F- Fuck her, sir." His focus intensified. "Please. Now."

His suddenly ferocity was intoxicating. Tonks leaned back on her elbows, legs parted. "Yeah. God, one of you. Want it so much!"

Snape's wiry form was over her in an instant, his narrow hips resting between her legs. Now that he was touching her, she could tell he was shaking too.

"Yes. You want it. Maybe you were just here for _fun,_ after all." Without preamble, he shoved into her, but she was so ready that the move was welcome. She cried out a moment later, when after a mere three thrusts, he pulled out.

"There." His lank dark hair swung as he caught Percy by the shoulder, hauling him roughly over. Percy shared a momentary look of incredulity with her that had her checking her form. "In her!" Snape bore down on Percy's back, biting at his shoulder and pushing him hard against her. Percy cried out and began to rock his hips.

 _He was just getting wet._ Tonks thought she really ought to be insulted at being used as a lubrication device, but she was too excited by the thought of what was going to happen now. When Percy, who had apparently less awareness of where this was going, froze in surprise, she held his shoulders and continued to move, using his immobility to angle onto him. He moaned as she eased onto his cock.

"That's it. Relax, baby."

Snape, she could see, was still holding still. She wondered how far inside he was, and then she couldn't keep from reaching around to feel an answer.

Snape met her eyes over Percy's shoulder as her fingers slid along his shaft.

"Relax," she said again to Percy, pumping very slowly. "You can take him. It's going to feel good."

"I ... I can't...."

"Shh. Trust him."

Snape's eyes widened for a moment, and with a sour, twisting smile, he began to match her motion, offset so that Percy was pushed and pulled between them. She could feel his shaft going deeper, until, with a loose cry, Percy began to move as well.

"You like this?" Snape whispered.

"Circe, yes. You -- both of you -- More!"

The double pounding moved through her like the music in the club, and it was all she could do to hold her control as she came, every ounce of concentration she could divert spent on preserving her form. At least she could scream her pleasure as she pleased.

 

A few minutes after Percy collapsed on her, Snape drew back, panting. Even catching his breath from orgasm, he had his eyes on both of them, and the cynical look never left him. She wondered if he knew how to relax. A low wave of sympathy disturbed her contentment. Perhaps he did not.

She was still considering that when Snape nodded at Percy. "We need to Obliviate her."

"What?" Tonks tried to sound confused.

Percy hesitated. "I'll do it later."

"Now."

Percy rolled over onto his side, propped himself up on an elbow, and shook his head. He stroked a hand gently down her body. "Look, you may be finished, but I would prefer that she remember this for the rest of tonight."

"Can you bring yourself to do it when the time comes?" Snape taunted.

Percy lifted his head. "I," he said proudly, "am assistant to the Minister. One does not hold that position without having both the ability and the will to Obliviate a few people, when it's needed."

Snape's mouth curled in a smile. Tonks thought it was one of his nastier expressions. _"Weasley._ If it wasn't for that _name,_ you would have been one of mine." He sat up and summoned his clothing. Coolly, he shook out the trousers. "I've seldom met a boy so ... ambitious."

"I like my talents recognized, sir."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." The leering cast left Snape's face, leaving it gaunt and hard. He let off buttoning his shirt to pull on the neglected rein, yanking Percy's face to his. _"Listen_ to me, Weasley. Dumbledore had a secret group -- a secret, very _powerful_ group. Use what I tell you wisely, and you may gain influence there, as well as in the Ministry."

"I -- I'd thought as much." Triumph hardened Percy's features, but not to the point of Snape's.

"Yes." Snape's face was right against Percy's. "Betray me and you get nothing more, is that clear?"

"Yes sir. I'd be happy to be your ...er, liaison, sir."

"Yes." Snape stepped back, one hand stroking down his shirt. He fastened the buttons with a charm. "I'm sure you'd enjoy that -- especially the little _extras,_ perhaps?"

"Sir!" Percy puffed up importantly. "I want what is best for the Wizarding world, of course."

"Of course." Snape drew his wand. In a sudden pivot, he turned on Tonks. "Obliviate!"

"Now see here--!"

"Too late, Percival." Snape stood and gave a mocking bow. "Until next time."

 

"Oooo." Tonks rubbed at her temples, using her training to simulate being Obliviated. Percy reached out and took her hand, then, his eyes suddenly widening again, pulled a blanket over them.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

The apartment door shut with a distant clack, and Tonks looked up at him.

"Um ... I have a confession."

He squeezed his eyes shut. She couldn't help shaking her head at what a bad reaction that was. "Yes?"

"Well...." With a quick thought, she let this form melt back into what she considered her own body. "Percy?"

He opened his eyes. Almost instantly, he shrank back in dismay, the blanket clutched to his chest.

"Kingsley wasn't sure of your motives," she said quickly. "He wanted me to tail you. I just -- you're distracting, Percy."

"Distracting?" he asked acidly.

"Hot," she said honestly. "Completely, mind-blurringly hot." She grinned. "And if you don't tell Kingsley I was in your bed twice when I was supposed to be being professional, I won't tell him that you equip your bedroom from tack shops."

Percy covered his mouth, but she was fairly sure that he was hiding amusement.

"Willingly."

"Okay." On impulse, she leaned forward and kissed him, and after a moment, he returned the attention.

"Mmm." He looked at her through eyes that were narrowed by nothing but contentment. "What will you recommend to 'Kingsley'? Am I in?"

She frowned. "I'd recommend -- Look, do you know Snape is a Legilimens?"

His eyes widened. "So he knew you?"

"No -- he didn't bother to look." Tonks snorted contemptuously. "His prejudice was always his biggest weakness. He thought I was a Muggle."

"But?"

"But if you _know_ things, we can't have you meeting with Snape." Tonks hoped Percy took this well. "It might be more productive to keep your information limited so you can bring information from him."

Percy looked disappointed, but he nodded. "Tell me things too," he urged. "Particular things. Then we can tell if they go the wrong places."

Tonks nodded. "Except if he picks that plan out of your mind too."

Percy frowned. "Hard to prevent."

"Yes."

Suddenly nervous, he looked away from her. "So. Will you be my other 'liaison,' then?" He sounded embarrassed. "To Kingsley's group?"

"I ..." Percy was lovely, Tonks thought, when he wasn't fussing. Lovely, and very fragile in his sexuality. "I'd rather not."

He closed his eyes completely. "I understand."

"It's just.... Look, Kingsley will want me to be professional." She caught at his chin, and his eyes came open unwillingly. "I'd really rather -- could I take you out for drinks, sometime? Tomorrow, maybe?" The blossom of hope in his eyes was answer enough, and her voice dropped to a promising whisper.

"I don't want to be professional."

They kissed.


End file.
